The Legend Of The Racer With No Name
by NeoSpearBlade
Summary: Just who IS this guy? Import Tuner Challenge fic. One-shot. Slight spoilers. Rated for slight cursing.


Wow, 3 years as a member here and now I write one? I took too long.

Anyway, it's me, NeoSpearBlade (NSB for short) and I have this one-shot for you. It's based on Import Tuner Challenge for the Xbox 360 that is a sequel to Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3 for the PS2. I love this series by just how original it is but that's a different story.

Anyway, this one-shot was originally based on a line of dialogue that Midnight Cinderella speaks close to the halfway point of the game but then it became about the last rival, the one racer that you can only challenge once you defeat everyone else, including the Wanderers.

I warn you now; there are spoilers in this fic. You have to be pretty far in the game to read this but that won't stop you now will it? *Smirks*

So, enjoy my very first (published) fanfic!

* * *

I stopped my car at the Kandabashi area of the C1 Inside Loop as a black car roared away from me. I just lost a race to a new guy I've only seen 2 times (the car I mean) and he's already powerful than I am.

I'm guessing you are wondering what just happened, right? Why did I, Midnight Cinderella, lost a race against a 'newbie,' right? Well, gather around my friends and let me tell you a story...

I first saw him at the Kyobashi PA. I was here waiting for a friend of mine who says that he's got some info on a guy that came to the Metro 3 weeks ago and right now, he's late. While I was impatiently waiting for him, the 'kid' came in the PA in a midnight black, slightly modified Z33. At first, the subtle look of the aeros and the small spoiler on it meant that he liked to keep to himself but that thought is immediately destroyed by a big flame vinyl and red neons.

_If this guy thinks he's a ninja, he's an idiot._

However, the engine surprisingly sounded deep, almost powerful and I was proven correct when he parked his car and revved the engine, making the muffler scream with power before he turned it off.

_OK, he's not a ninja and he's not an idiot, considering that he put money into the inside of the car instead of the outside._

Then he opened his door, came out and I got my first view of the guy. He looks like a 20-year-old, has about an average height for his age and looked a little chubby. He was wearing a red t-shirt unbuttoned to show that he had a white t-shirt underneath and he was wearing cream-colored cargo pants with matching slip-on tennis shoes. However, I couldn't see his face because it was blocked by the black hat he was wearing.

_Ugh, another one. Why is it that new guys dress like a stereotypical anime boy? To make an intro? Hell, he's even posing as one! It doesn't make sense._

I looked at the other racers at the lobby, expecting some of them to laugh at how this guy looks. I was surprised to see that some racers were shocked to see him and the car.

"Dude, that's the car who beat me 3 days ago!" spoke someone with a whisper.

"Same here, only he beat me 5 days ago." said someone else.

_...Huh. How come I didn't hear this?_

"He does have skills, that boy." someone said behind me.

"Really?" I said to the guy behind me, knowing who he is by his voice. "And you're late. Where were you?"

He ignored my second comment and continued. "He beat my team and me."

"That's to be expected. Hell, your team is practically the starter team to beat when new racers pop up. Isn't about time you guys improve your machines?"

"That's beside the point."

_Of course._

"He also beat 2 other teams."

I turned around and stared at him in shock and slight anger. "How come I wasn't told this?"

"Well, there are 2 factors for that. 1. You disappeared from the Metro 4 weeks ago to parts unknown. If you didn't, you would have known by now. Where were you, by the way?"

"Stay on topic." I said with annoyance.

He smirked and he continued. "2. He suddenly came to the Metro 3 weeks ago and he's been beating racers left and right."

I scoffed. _Is he trying to be like King Sp-_

"Oh, look at that. Fantastic Phoenix is challenging him."

_3 teams now?! Who IS this guy?!_

"Don't worry, though."

I had a look of surprise. "What do you mean?"

"He has made mistakes that caused him to lose some races."

"You're saying that as if I'm going to challenge the guy."

"Are you? Think about it; you are the fastest racer on the C1 Loop at midnight and now you hear that a new guy already has an impressive record of wins. Doesn't that interest you?"

"........" _He's got me._

"....Heh. So when are you gonna challenge him?"

"Fine. I'll challenge him after he beats all of the midnight teams. Then we'll see if he's-"

I was cut off by the sound of 'his' engine starting, surprising to hear that it roared with power as he left the PA and the leader of "Changing STAGE" right behind him.

"-strong as they say." I finished saying with awe.

An hour later, the kid came back as well as Fantastic. His team is fairly new around the Metro but I know different signs that a racer does when they lose a race and staying inside the car long after you turned the engine off is one of them, usually related to surprise defeats.

_I can't believe it. That's 3 teams now._

But then, this is where it gets strange.

The kid came out of the car as soon as he turned it off. I still couldn't see his face but his body language told me everything.

He went to the driver side door of Fantastic Phoenix, being very relaxed while doing so, almost like he's a very laid back kind of guy. He stood there for a minute, probably asking himself why Fantastic Phoenix won't come out of the car. After waiting another minute, he shrugs his shoulders and walks to one of the vending machines.

_He's been here for 3 weeks and he's already destroying racer morale?! That's it! I've had it with this guy!_

As I walk towards him, he has his back towards me, slightly swaying from side to side as he enjoys his soda drink. While he's patiently waiting for Fantastic Phoenix to come out, I stopped behind him and I spoke.

"Well, what do we have here?"

He stiffed, not expecting someone to talk to him literally behind his back but relaxes almost immediately. He doesn't move or turn around as I continued.

"A new guy on the Metro and he's already defeated 3 teams?"

He puts his drink on a nearby table slowly. I don't know why he did that but I think that he realized that someone else knows of his record.

"Well, I'm sorry to break the news but if you are trying to find King Speed, He left the Metro 3 years ago so why are you here? And don't give me a stupid excuse; I've heard them all from newbies."

He turned around and faced me. He still has the hat on so I couldn't see his eyes but I can see the rest of his face. From what I can tell, he's an outsider.

"He is of little importance."

My skin tingles as a very cold chill ran down my spine as I heard his deep voice.

"I look for a more legendary racer that has way more skill than King Speed, as it is fact that he lost to said racer. Rumor say that the race lasted 30 seconds."

"WHAT?!" I stood there grounded as I hear this. I don't believe that there is such a racer. "What's this racer's name?" I asked.

"No one knows. Actually, this racer is a mystery to everyone. No one has even seen his car."

_Bullshit._ "I've been racing here for 10 years. I would have known of such a racer so how do you know?"

"He challenge me."

"Really?"

"Yes. He sent me an e-mail. No, I can't tell you the address because it was a fake one. The letter said 'Rise above all others and all of the answers that you seek shall be given.'"

I looked at him in disbelief but also with a look of curiosity. _If he's joking about this, he sure is taking it seriously. And what about if he's telling the truth? Hmm....I'll humor him._

"Why are you looking for such a racer?"

"2002: A friend of mine, known as Legend of Attacker, was challenged to a race and he's never heard from again. AlI I know is that I was talking to him on the phone and he said that a dark purple car suddenly appeared "like a freaking ninja" and then, dial tone. 2004: My brother, known as Strong Wind Destructive King, also was challenged. He disappeared on the Wangan Line. Now I ask you, what's the pattern?"

_I raced against those two. Come to think of it, they were never heard from again after they got their names. Hmm..._

"They became _**THE**_ fastest racers during their careers and a week later, they disappeared. Whoever this guy is, he knows that I'm looking for him and so he challenged me."

As he raised his head, he continued. "And I'm gonna get him!"

And I saw beautiful dark green eyes staring back at me in anger but also in determination...

Determination to get his answers.

As he turned back to his car, I stood rooted to the ground. This kid, that apparently has a laid back attitude, surprised me with his voice and a VERY different attitude. He then got in, closed the door, turned on the engine and left. I still don't believe that this 'legendary' racer even exist but if he does, I get the feeling he's gonna race me for his goal.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he speaks the truth."

I let out the air that I was subconsciously holding as someone new spoke behind me.

"R-Really?" I stutter. I am talking to the racer who is my role model but that's not why I stuttered. It's because I don't want to believe that my role model was beaten THAT easily.

"Yes. The death of my girlfriend was not the only reason why I left the Metro. After I got the call that she was dead, I went to the Metro to get to the hospital that she was in. 'I don't believe that she's dead.' I said in my head over and over. As I speed through the Wangan, that purple car appeared and flashed his beams. I refused but he kept flashing. I wanted to get to the hospital and I wanted no one to bother me so I decided to race this guy to get this over with. I should have kept refusing."

He shook for a bit but continued.

"When the race started, he blasted off like a rocket. I've tried to keep up but he was way gone. I've never seen that kind of power. It's almost demonic. That race still haunts me in my nightmares to this day."

......I don't believe it. So he's not lying. He was telling the truth.

And so here we are, at the Kandabashi area of the C1 Inside Loop as the cold air of the AC kept hitting my face to cool me down. At that point, I was curious if he can do such feats to get him so I decided to help him find his answers as who the teams are and how he can race the Wanderers to meet this guy. I also helped him with getting discounts on parts and gave him a place in my apartment. I really hope he can get his answers.

_....but once he does, I don't want him to be the next King Speed because that means he will leave the Metro, just like he did...._

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review!

Also, please note it took me 3 YEARS to get a fic up and posted after I made my account so don't expect something else from me anytime soon.

Easter Eggs:

The black Z33= This is the car that I started the game with and the mods that she says were the actual mods I did to it. I now drive a BNR34 and I've since sold the Z to get more cash but not before I raced a wanderer that required a Z car to beat.

The Z33 driver's clothes= I like to dress this way...although my chubby stomach certainly kills it.

The team to first beat for beginners= If you don't know of this team, you haven't played this game.

The names of the racers that disappeared= These are the last B.A.D names you get when you beat everyone in TXRZ and TXR3, respectively.

The years of the events= These are the actual years of the release dates of TXRZ and TXR3, respectively.

The Wangan Line= This is how you get the last rival to appear in TXR3. You must defeat every one and then go to Tokyo, win/lose to someone in the Wangan Inside route and he'll appear. It's also the main area of the Wangan Midnight anime and manga.

The Z33 driver's attitude= This is like Kenshin's attitude in Rurouni Kenshin. Very bad ass dude but sometimes acts like Keitaro from Love Hina.

Midnight Cinderella's last thoughts= There is a line like this in the game. This was what started this one-shot but it changed while I was writing it.

Z33 and BNR34= I call this a "Car Code." I guess this is something Japan uses to identify cars more easier or something. The Z33 is the Nissan 350Z and the BNR34 is the Nissan GT-R, the fourth model. Don't believe me? Google the code names and a pic of the car will be shown.


End file.
